The Zarisheen Isles
Introduction The Zarisheen Isles is an archipelago off the eastern shores of Ternia. While spread across three main islands, the people are ruled by a single ruler, known as a tsudai. The tsudai rules for life, but unlike monarchies, the title is not inherited. Instead a candidate must prove himself worthy in trials that test combat ability, intelligence, and charisma. An emphasis on learning is particularly common throughout the isles, and the Zari people are famous among academics for having one of the world's largest libraries. The Isles While many small islands and pockets of land sit peacefully in the Zari Sea, there are three main islands that are the heart of the archipelago. The first is Mihara, the largest of the isles. It has vast plains where horses are bred for the warriors of the realm, additionally, large fields of rice make it the most populated island. Then there is Ojiro, an island notable for its large mountains full of precious ore and gems. Aside from that, the island has little else to offer, and is therefore often only inhabited by the miners who work there, and lords with large palaces. Finally, the smallest isle is Oda, the trade hub of the Zari people. Oda is known for being home to wealthy merchants and dangerous rogues alike. Culture: The Zari people claim that since the early days of the isles when various warlords sought control, a philosopher managed to calm the tensions between the rival rulers with his irrefutable wisdom. Enlightened by his words, the three warlords laid down their weapons and proclaimed him the rightful ruler, so long as he taught them. Under his leadership, the realm prospered, uniting the people. It is this fable on which the isles were built, the concept of the pen being mightier than the sword holds very true though out the small kingdom. The Zari People The men and women of the isles are typically dark haired and short of stature people, normally no taller than six feet. Their skin is fair and their eyes smaller than the men of the west, for men it is common to either crop hair short with a blade or to grow it out long and keep it help in a bun. Women typically grow out their hair as well, dressing in soft silks in their day to day routine. Architecture Japanese, Chinese, and Korean architecture are all valid sources of inspiration when designing. Town buildings are typically one floor, with temples and peace gardens for meditation and free thinking scattered throughout the land. Government The Zarisheen isles are ruled by the tsudai, who is chosen by a council of seers from each isle. They test all candidates (who are normally the sons of lords) in rigorous tests of strength, intelligence, and charisma. It is believed that a tsudai with only one of these traits will bring the isles into an age of disharmony, while a perfectly balanced young man is best suited for the role. Once crowned, the tsudai will personally elect a minister who deals in affairs that do not require direct or immediate attention, allowing the tsudai to focus on important more pressing issues. On a more municipal level, the tsudai also has lords who inherit the wealth and belongings of their father (should they be the eldest child). They are in charge of keeping their lands safe from bandits and monsters. History In days long past, the three main isles were a battlefield between three great men. Dao Hen was the embodiment of physical power, and is said to have been a colossal eight feet in height. His competitor, Xai Manshi was known as one of the isles most powerful sorcerers, his mind said to have been vaster than any library. Finally there was Jiao Zhe, a pirate and man-of-the-people who had stirred his support in the war with inspiring speeches made throughout the isles. Each warlord had mustered a force equal to the two rivals each had to defeat, and for years no conclusion to the conflict came. Dao had control Mihara, Xai ruled Ojiro, and Jiao, Oda. It was not until the philosopher Kenzai Tsu first appeared at one of the yearly negotiations between Dao, Xia, and Jiao. His words are said to have moved the three warlords so immensely, that even the unbreakable Dao Hen was brought to his knees by sheer speech alone. By the time the glowing sun had set, Kenzai Tsu was made ruler of all the isles, taking the three warlords as his pupils. From Kenzai's death at the age of 87 until now, the isles have been united, following his instructions on how to remain a stable people. Time and time again, forces have tried to take the isles, but the Zari people have never subjected themselves to foreign rule. It is only in recent years that the Zari have allied with Rin to preserve their rights as a sovereign nation. Category:Places